


Do The Shuffle

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Random Song Challenge, Sibling Incest, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five random, unrelated drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Anywhere - Evanescence, Nemo - Nightwish, It's Not Over - Daughtry, Tomorrow Never Knows - Carla Azar, and Somewhere I Belong - Linkin Park

"Please, Glenn. Just come with me. We can leave them all behind and no one can say anything." Mark holds out his hand to Glenn, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Glenn wants to take his hand and run away with Mark, but he can't just up and abandoned everything he's worked so hard for. It's easier for Mark; he's already retired and there's no one counting on him anymore, but Glenn still has the weight of all his responsibilities on his shoulders. He doesn't want to lose Mark, but he can't just leave either, no matter how much he wants to.

"I can't. You know I would love nothing more than to just leave and go wherever you want, but I can't, Mark." Glenn shakes his head, teeth worrying his bottom lip.

Mark drops his hand with a sigh. "I thought you'd say that."

Glenn can't bear to have put that look on Mark's face and so he reaches out and cups Mark's cheek. "Give me time to wrap up things here and I'll go wherever you want."

Mark's smile is reward enough.


	2. Nemo

Kane. The Big Red Machine. The Devil's Favorite Demon. A Monster. That's all anyone called him these days. He has no friends; Bearer makes sure of that. At first, all he'd wanted was revenge on his brother, but as he learned the truth, he wanted nothing more than to be Glenn again. For someone to want him for his company and not for what they could get him to do for them. He wants to feel something other than pain and anger and hatred. 

Bearer would never let him go though. Bearer isn't a stupid man and he knows all the ways that Kane can benefit him. He keeps a tight leash on him and makes him do everything he wants.

Kane is tired of it. He wants something to hold onto. Someone to get him through this nightmare. He wants something to hope for. Mostly though he wants someone to call him Glenn again.


	3. It's Not Over

Mark is selfish. A selfish brother, a selfish lover, a selfish person in general. He is all about self-indulgence and, while Glenn is usually more than willing to indulge him, he's tired of being taken for granted. He wants this to last, but Mark is making it hard. 

Mark knows he's pushing Glenn away and he hates himself for it, but he's stubborn and unwilling to bend to other people's wills. 

"I'm done." Glenn announces one day, dropping his bags by the front door.

"What?" Mark looks up, startled.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving." Glenn turns away from Mark and reaches for the door.

"You can't leave. You're the only one that gets me, that's willing to put up with me. Glenn, you can't leave me." Mark stands up, suddenly desperate. 

"I have to, Mark." Glenn glances back at him.

"Let's start over. Give me a chance to get it right this time around." Mark reaches out to Glenn.

With a sigh, Glenn takes his hand. "This love is gonna kill me."

"You're the only one for me." Mark kisses him.


	4. Tomorrow Never Knows

Glenn struggles to relax, laying in bed. His body aches and he glares at the peaceful form of his lover next to him. Fucking bastard is sleeping like a baby. He shifts, half an attempt to get comfortable, half an attempt to stir Mark into consciousness as revenge for looking so peaceful when Glenn couldn't sleep.

Of course, all Mark does is start snoring and Glenn considers smothering the other man with his pillow. His knee feels like someone stabbed a white hot blade through it and then shattered it. He can't get comfortable in his own bed and Mark is snoring, dead to the world. Glenn has come to the conclusion that his life sucks. Instead of suffocating Mark, he should just suffocate himself. Put himself out of his misery.

Mark stirs and wraps an arm around Glenn's waist, pulling him closer. He's still asleep, but he still seems to sense when Glenn needs him and comforts him. Glenn sighs, relaxing into the hold and slowly drifting into sleep.


	5. Somewhere I Belong

Glenn wants so badly to let go of every negative emotion he has, all the pain and anger and hatred, but he knows he can't do that. He needs that to push him forward in the wrestling business, in life. He doesn't want to feel so hollow without all these things he's held onto for so long. 

He wants to reach out to Mark, who seems to have found the balance for all his anger, having conquered his demons. Glenn wants that, but he knows that that isn't for him because he's a monster. Mark was just the Lord of Darkness, but Glenn, Glenn's a monster. Glenn is Kane, the Devil's Favorite Demon and there's nowhere for him to belong, nowhere for him to heal and that's all his fault.


End file.
